Mission Gone Wrong
by Cabin-6's-Aurelie-Goode
Summary: Full summary inside... I have rated this story T but if there is any future M content I will give a warning. Promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers! Welcome to my second Fairy Tail story. Anyway I only disclaim once at the beginning so I disclaim the characters, setting and you know the usual stuff. For those of you who know me from my other story you know that I can't buy the manga's because I'm way past broke, and I've only seen a part of the Tartarus Arc so I don't have a lot of knowledge. Also no hating if I mess things up because I haven't read the manga. Anyway thanks for reading and the full summary is below(It's kind of like a prologue).**

 **Full Summary:**

 **It is year 791 after the Sun Village Arc but before the Tartarus Arc. Lucy Heartfilia and her friends from Team Natsu went on a mission. It had been a normal day in a normal week in their average crazy-action packed year. Just as any other day, Natsu was picking a fight with Gray and anyone else he could get to fight him Gray was attempting to fight everyone Natsu got involved in the fight while spontaneously stripping and avoiding Juvia. Erza was eating her strawberry cake sitting on a bar stool while chatting quietly with Mira. Wendy was with Carla and practically sitting there drooling over Romeo while Happy sat at the table opposite theirs drooling over Carla. Finally Lucy was sitting at the bar with a strawberry milk shake talking with Levy. Then Natsu came and it started the MISSION GONE WRONG...  
**

 **Lucy's POV**

I was sitting at the bar in the guild drinking my strawberry shake and talking to Levy about my book. I also had little Plue in my lap as I stroked his cute little head while holding him to my chest.

"So Lucy, when is your book going to be finished? I'm dying here." Levy said dramatically throwing herself on the bar and sticking her tongue out playing dead.

Levy then sat up and the two had a good laugh.

"I hope for it to be finished within the next two or three months. I'm sorry for the weight Levy, but lately I'm just not having as great ideas for the plot as I normally do. It's probably because I haven't been on a mission in about two weeks."

"Well you should get your team together and pick one out. It is nearing then end of the month and you know what that means." Levy said jokingly.

"I completely forgot that I have to pay my rent..." I said looking down at Plue getting a little stressed out. Then I laughed it was the rainy month of April and Plue was making the same face he always made when we walked in the rain. He would put his head all the way back as to create a 90 degree angle with his neck and head while opening his mouth and saying, "Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun."

"At least I've got Plue to cheer me up. I was stressed out but not so much anymore. I just have to earn at least 70,000 jewel in the next week and a half. I could do that while staying here in Magnolia, but I think I need to travel. All the amazing places that we visit usually give me good ideas." I said

"Well get going Lu!" Levy said standing up and pulling me with her then turning me toward the request board and giving me a light shove. "I'll see you soon choose a job and have fun!" she said.

As I walked toward the request board I looked back at her and said, "Thanks Levy see you soon." with a giggle and a smile.

I then walked away from my friend still carrying Plue in my arms. I walked up to the board and found Nab still looking for a job. I then noticed something that would be perfect for his nature loving soul. I pulled it down and brought it to him. I said, "Hey Nab!"

"Hey Lucy! How are you doing?" he said.

"I'm doing wonderful! How about you?" I said

"I'm doing well, I'm just having trouble picking a job again." he said.

"Well, I found the perfect job for you if you want to take it and it pays well." I said.

"I'll consider it." He said smiling, "What's the job?"

"You just have to go into the East woods and stop a poacher that's been hurting all the little animals out there." I said.

"That sounds perfect!" he said, "I'll take it if you don't mind."

"I was just coming to get a job for my team and saw you here. As I was searching for one for us I found this one that I thought suited you perfectly. I picked it special for you Nab now go and help those little animals!" I said dramatically and laughed at the end.

"I will!" he said accepting the job request from me and going up to Mira. I smiled. He always needed a little encouragement and help picking out things he would be good at. I'm always happy to help him find a job because he needs the money. I always feel good after helping him.

I then went to find a request for the team. Then I heard my name from behind me and turned around just in time to step out of the way of Natsu so he couldn't tackle me.

"Lucy!" he said.

"Yes!" I said returning his enthusiasm

"We're going on an Double S-Class request!" he said.

"WHAT?" I sad scared and confused all at once.

"We have to go free a village from an evil curse that affected everything within 10 miles of the casting point. We have to determine where the casting point is and dis-spell it." he said.

"But I didn't think we were allowed on Double S-Class requests." I said.

"Gramps made an exception because the team going is me, you, Happy, Gray, Erza, Mira, Lisanna and Elfman. He's also not worried because Gildarts is right in that area so if we run into too much trouble for the eight of us we have back up." he explained.

"Alright!" I said excited, "But Natsu, am I even strong enough to be going on this request?" I asked.

"Luce! Don't doubt yourself. You are one of the strongest Celestial Wizards in Fiore if not the world at this time. You have ten of the twelve Zodiac Keys! You stronger than you will ever know and you are also one of the strongest people in this guild and that I know. And between the two of us we know a lot of strong people!" he said.

"Thanks Natsu." I said blushing as he threw his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in for a hug. I smiled and felt Happy snuggle into my hair as we walked over to the others and gathered to create a schedule for the mission and a packing list. This is so nerve racking and exciting! I can't wait to write a letter to my mom about it later!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi readers! I am excited for this story! Here comes chapter 2! Also don't expect me to update every day because I am really bad about that. Anyway thanks for reading and enjoy!**

 **Lucy's POV**

 _"But I didn't think we were allowed on Double S-Class requests." I said._

 _"Gramps made an exception because the team going is me, you, Happy, Gray, Erza, Mira, Lisanna and Elfman. He's also not worried because Gildarts is right in that area so if we run into too much trouble for the eight of us we have back up." he explained._

 _"Alright!" I said excited, "But Natsu, am I even strong enough to be going on this request?" I asked._

 _"Luce! Don't doubt yourself. You are one of the strongest Celestial Wizards in Fiore if not the world at this time. You have ten of the twelve Zodiac Keys! You stronger than you will ever know and you are also one of the strongest people in this guild and that I know. And between the two of us we know a lot of strong people!" he said._

 _"Thanks Natsu." I said blushing as he threw his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in for a hug. I smiled and felt Happy snuggle into my hair as we walked over to the others and gathered to create a schedule for the mission and a packing list. This is so nerve racking and exciting! I can't wait to write a letter to my mom about it later!_

After I spoke to Natsu, we gathered the team and went up to the second floor where we had a conference room. We then all sat down and made a schedule.

"Alright!" Erza said getting everyone's attention, "We cannot take a train directly to this village because the train lines' conductors are too scared to pass through the town. The last time they did this happened." she said passing out a picture of a torn up train.

"We can take a train to a town about 12 miles east of the 10 mile area of the village that was affected." Mira said. "When we get to that town we will stay there for the night and then head out bright and early the next morning."

"Okay everyone pack as you would for a normal mission, but if you have any magic enhancing items make sure to pack them as well." Erza said. "We will be leaving on the last train to the town tonight. It is at 9:15 do not be late. We are meeting out in front of the guild at 8:30. That is all for now. Go home and prepare."

"Okay." Everyone said and I smiled. I was still happy about what Natsu had told me earlier but even more happy that I was trusted enough to go on a Double S-Class request.

I quickly left the guild and ran home. I called out Virgo and Aries and asked them for help.

"Hello Miss Lucy!" Aries said.

"Punishment Princess?" Virgo asked.

"Hi guys!" I said completely ignoring Virgo's request as per usual. "We are going on a Double S-Class request and I don't know what to bring. Erza said to bring and magic enhancing items we might have but I don't have any of those. Do you have any of those in the spirit world that you could bring here for me to use?" I asked

"I believe we do Miss Lucy." Aries said

"Yes princess, we have multiple magic enhancing items that you can use. They are suits of armor that allow you to merge with the Zodiac Spirit it matches. We can get you the ten suits of armor and teach you to requip into them and their matching weapons before you have to leave." Virgo said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course and you are favored by the Spirit King so he may even loan you his armor." Aries said.

"That's amazing!" I said. "Can I go talk to him about it?"

"Of course Miss Lucy, we will meet you at the Spirit King's Palace. See you soon!" Aries said as she and Virgo disappeared.

I then called upon Horologium and got inside him saying "To the Spirit King's Palace!"

"As you wish my Lady." he said and in a flash we were there along with Aries, Virgo, Loki and all my other Zodiac Spirits.

We then all climbed the stars together as Horologium left and came into the Spirit King's Courtyard. We then came to his throne room and I knelt and said, "Your Majesty."

"No need for such formality Lucy dear." he said.

"Good to see you again too Stache face." I said with a smile which he returned with a low chuckle.

"Virgo and Aries tell me of the quest you and your friends have taken on and the need you have for getting stronger. I will grant you each of your Zodiac Spirits merge armor, and I will grant you my own merge armor, but only for use when it is absolutely necessary." he said.

"Thank you!" I said and ran up and hugged him. "Your the best!"

I then called upon Horologium and said goodbye to everyone. I then got inside of him saying, "To my apartment." and we appeared with a poof then he left with a poof moments after I left.

"Alright Lucy! Get packing!" I said to myself and grabbed my suitcase.

I first packed about 7 outfits that I could mix and match so I could just do some wash if we ended up staying for longer than expected which was a week. I then packed three different pairs of shoes; sneakers, flip flops and water proof hiking boots; and two different types of jackets; a warm winter like jacket and a waterproof wind breaker that I had bought at the Fairy Tail gift shop. It even said Lucy on the side in pretty pink cursive with a big pink guild mark on the back(the base is black). I then packed a pillow, two blankets, toiletries and check over all of my magical items to ensure that I had them. I noticed that it was 7:15 and I was hungry so I left early for the guild.

When I arrived I sat down at the bar counter with Cana and we talked about the quest I was going on with the others while I ate a salad and drank a strawberry shake for dinner. After a long time of talking to Cana I realized that it was 8:14 and Erza was going to kill me if I was late. I said a quick goodbye to her with a hug and same with Levy and ran for the doors. I was about to open them and go out when I turned back around and said, "Bye everybody! See you in a week or two."

They all yelled bye in return and I smiled brightly making everyone seem more at peace and ran out the door. I arrived just as Erza was saying, "Where's Lucy?"

"Right here!" I said running up to them. "I was just saying bye to Cana and Levy."

"Alright lets get moving. When we get to the train we will get our tickets, load our things onto the train and sit down and get comfy for the ride." Mira said

"Okay." we all said and left for the train station.

When we arrived at the train station Erza had already scared Natsu and Gray into not fighting 6 times (I know I counted) and The Strauss kids were all deep in conversation. I had Happy sitting on my head sleeping and murmuring about fish and I was happy. I knew that this was going to be a great mission.

After we bought tickets and got on the train we took up two, two seat compartments across from each other. The Strauss kids were in one and Team Natsu in the other. I was sitting next to Natsu and Gray and Erza were parallel us. Natsu was next to the window so i had nothing to lean on so I could sleep. Then Happy jumped up and flew into my lap snuggling up to me. Then I put my head on a motion sick Natsu's shoulder and snuggled into him. Even through the motion sickness he put his arm around me and held me tight keeping me warm. I was glad he couldn't see my face though or else he would see how badly I was blushing. Then I noticed Erza had fallen asleep on Gray and he was wide awake. He must have slept before hand so we would all get off the train at the right time.

Anyway, I fell into a deep sleep and awoke about 4 hours later when we reached the town outside the village. It was cold there and you could tell we were in the mountains because of the snow all around in the summer. I then realized we were no longer on the train. I looked around and saw that I was being carried by Natsu with Happy on my stomach, Gray had Erza and Elfman had Lisanna and Mira. I then looked for all of our belongings and saw them attached to Erza's cart with two ice horses pulling it like a carriage. I smiled and immediately knew it was Gray's work. I then sat up a little bit in Natsu's arms and said, "Natsu I can walk okay?"

"How about you stay where you are Luce. It's late, your probably tired, its cold, I'm a good source of heat and this town is dangerous." he said.

"What do you mean?" I said just as Natsu put me and Happy down and yelled "Put the girls down in the middle of us. We have company!"

I then looked around to see a bunch of men in black circling us.

"Natsu what did you mean by this town is dangerous?" I asked nervous.

"It's over run with bandits. We barely escaped them at the train station. I'm glad Erza is asleep along with Mira though because the two of them would have wiped out this village to kill these bastards." he said

"Why would they do that?" I asked nervously.

"Because the first people they went after at the train station was all the young girls around you fours ages." Gray answered.

"What were they going to do to us?" I asked hugging my knees to my chest in fear.

"They were going to sell you into the slave trade which is re-emerging as one of the biggest black markets." Elfman said, "We would have saved everyone else at the station, but it wasn't really an option seeing as we barely escaped with the four of you."

"Well, I can't just sit here now can I..." I said and jumped up with Gray Natsu and Elfman. I didn't need to pull out my keys this time because all I needed was the bottle of water in my belt. I called upon my Aquarius armor using the water and relayed what had gone on earlier to her and she went insane. "It's time to wipe you all off the face of the Earth!" she screamed using me as a vessel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi readers! Here comes chapter 3! I am super excited. Anyway thanks for reading and enjoy.**

 **Lucy's POV**

 _"Natsu what did you mean by this town is dangerous?" I asked nervous._

 _"It's over run with bandits. We barely escaped them at the train station. I'm glad Erza is asleep along with Mira though because the two of them would have wiped out this village to kill these bastards." he said_

 _"Why would they do that?" I asked nervously._

 _"Because the first people they went after at the train station was all the young girls around you fours ages." Gray answered._

 _"What were they going to do to us?" I asked hugging my knees to my chest in fear._

 _"They were going to sell you into the slave trade which is re-emerging as one of the biggest black markets." Elfman said, "We would have saved everyone else at the station, but it wasn't really an option seeing as we barely escaped with the four of you."_

 _"Well, I can't just sit here now can I..." I said and jumped up with Gray Natsu and Elfman. I didn't need to pull out my keys this time because all I needed was the bottle of water in my belt. I called upon my Aquarius armor using the water and relayed what had gone on earlier to her and she went insane. "It's time to wipe you all off the face of the Earth!" she screamed using me as a vessel._

Aquarius then got to work using me as a vessel and wiped out half of them with one swipe of water. I then fell to the ground loosing the armor and trying to catch my breath.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled looking back at me for a minute.

"I'm okay." I said. "I just loose a lot of Magic power when I use my merge armor."

"Well just rest for a minute and we'll take care of this." Gray said, but I couldn't do that. I needed to protect my friends so I called the most powerful armor I have.

"I call upon the armor of the King of all spirits to help guide me through the starry night. I call for the armor of the Spirit King." I yelled and then changed into his armor. He figured out what was going on as I telepathically told him as I had done with Aquarius and he was just as angry. He used me as a vessel and said, "Star Blaze." as a blinding white light came down from the heavens and ripped through the bandits. He had taken out most of them and there were only a few left, but I couldn't stay in that form any longer. I collapsed falling on the ground next to where Gray had placed her.

I woke some hours later in bed in a room in a place I didn't know. I was nervous until I looked around and saw the others. Natsu turned and looked at me and then realized I was awake and said, "LUCY!" and everyone looked at me and I smiled.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked.

"Yeah what was that?" Elfman asked.

"That was crazy awesome Luce we have to fight sometime!" Natsu said earning himself a disapproving glare from everyone else.

"I'm fine. That was merge armor. It is a new skill that was given to me by my Zodiac Spirits. I requip into the armor like Erza does and then my powers merge with that of the Spirit I called upon and they use me as a vessel to fight with an overwhelming amount of magic power." I said.

"That's awesome!" Natsu yelled getting the same disapproving glare as the prior from all.

"I know the the first one you used was Aquarius' armor, but what was the second? From that chant it sounded as if you called upon the Spirit King himself." Gray said.

"Well kind of..." I said

"Really!" Erza said speaking for the first time. "This power your talking about is incredible, and you are correct the requip is like mine, but I can't merge with another magic being for more power through any of my armor." she said deep in thought.

"Wait did you say you kind of called on the Spirit King Lucy?" Mira asked.

"Well I went for a visit to the Spirit World before I met you all at the guild hall. He said he would loan me his armor for use when I found it absolutely necessary and I think protecting my friends is absolutely necessary." I said.

"Aw Lucy that's so sweet." Lisanna said sitting next to me on the bed giving me a little hug. We had actually become quite good friends. She is a lot of fun just like everyone else and is one of the calmer people in the guild and not as crazy so that's a plus.

"Well, we are a day behind now, but that's alright we can get moving tomorrow morning." Erza said. "Everyone get some sleep soon. We need to be well rested."

"I'm sorry that I put us behind guys." I said.

"Its alright Lucy. You just have to be a little more careful when you use your merge armors so that you don't over do it." Mira said.

"Alright I will." I said. "Now all of you go get some sleep because I'm tired too. Being unconscious is really tiring." I said sarcastically and everyone laughed. I smiled the said, "Seriously all of you sleep now!" and with that we had one more laugh and everyone went to bed.

When I awoke the next morning I heard snoring and looked next to me to see Natsu had come to stay with me again. I smiled. He has such a cute, innocent look on his face when he is sleeping. It is always so much more peaceful with him sleeping but that peace has to be disturbed for the sake of the mission.

"Hey Natsu..." I said in his ear. "If you get up I'll buy you food." and with that he shot up out of bed.

"GOOD MORNING DUMB LITTLE TOWN!" he yelled and jumped into the bathroom with a change of clothes and came back out in under a minute dressed and ready to go.

"Come on Luce lets go!" he said pulling me up and shoving me towards my suitcase. I then snapped out of my amazed state and went through my suit case choosing a black mid thigh skirt, a pink tank top matching my guild mark, black over the knee socks and my black guild jacket. I then took my beige hiking books and used a color changing lacrima to make them black with pink laces. I then went to the bathroom and changed. I came out and looked in the mirror realizing that I needed to do something with my hair. I put it up in its usual side pony tail with a pink ribbon and then met Natsu at the door to the hotel room.

When we arrived at the hotel lobby Erza made us all go back upstairs and get all our belongings. When we all returned and were ready to leave, Mira and Erza left us for a moment to pay the bill at the hotel telling us to meet them across the street at a cafe for breakfast, but Gray insisted that Elfman stay with them in case what was left off the bandits came and tried something again. We then left the three of them and got a table for eight at the cafe. We decided that we would just order 8 waters and 2 of everything in its largest portion. When all the food came, Mira, Erza and Elfman had just returned. The Strauss' all sat on one side of the table and Team Natsu on the other. We all wolfed down the food in under an hour and paid the large bill. We then left and headed for the village.

It was an easy first three miles because everyone was just talking and having fun as we followed Mira and Erza, with Happy flying up ahead over the trees to tell us if we were going to run into trouble. Then on the fifth mile, Natsu started complaining. Then on the sixth mile Gray had enough of Natsu so the two brawled right then and there in the middle of the forest and it took Mira and Erza to break them up. We decided that we had made enough progress in the past 4 hours so we could take a break for the next half hour. Then came the complaints again.

"I'm hungry!" Natsu would say

And then Happy would join in saying "Lushi! Can you bring out the fishie spirit so I can eat her."

I knew this was coming so I opened my new back pack that I had bought in the town and unloaded the special snack I had gotten for everyone. I gave Natsu and happy each a large fish and Natsu roasted his while happy just went to town on his. Then I gave Erza a slice of strawberry cake and Gray got a bottle of flavoring so he made a snow cone. I gave Elfman a sweet that I found at a pastery shop. I knew it was perfect because the treat was called 'Sweet Manly Crunch'. I got Lisanna and Mira each a treat that was called 'White Chocolate Crunch Cookies' I thought they were perfect because of their hair color. I then go a strawberry milkshake for myself that I made Gray re freeze.

Once were were back on the train everyone said a big, "Thanks Lucy!"

"No problem guys!" was my reply, "I knew that something like this would happen, because it happens every time I go on a mission with you guys. Happy and Natsu complain about food, Gray beats Natsu up because he doesn't want to listen to the complaints and then Erza gets involved and we take a break and they continue complaining until they eventually get food. It thought ahead this time because its an important mission."

"Smart." Mira said throwing her arms around my shoulder and bringing me up to talk to her and Erza while Lisanna and Natsu were talking and Elfman and Gray were having on the go arm wrestling matches.

"So Lucy! When do I get to play matchmaker!" Mira said with hearts and sparkles in her eyes.

"Um... how about never. The last time someone tried to play matchmaker Cana told me I would have a fateful encounter and I threw it away to go on a mission with the rest of the team." I said. "I really think that maybe I'm meant to be alone like Porlyusica because nothing has ever really worked out for me."

"Awe, Lucy that's so sad. Give me one chance? Please." she said.

"I'm sorry Mira but I really think I'm meant to be alone, why don't you try putting Lisanna with someone like a pink haired idiot." I said giggling pointing at the two of them behind us."

"Lisanna always did talk about marrying Natsu when they were little." Erza butted in.

"Awe that's so cute. Dream couple! Go get them Mira! And while your at it try coaxing Gray into going out with Juvia." I suggested.

"No Natsu only sees Lisanna as a little sister after everything, but I've talked to him before and he is very much into you." Erza said.

"Are you serious! Awe thats so cute I can just imagine baby them talking about getting married and Natsu thinking why does my little sister want to marry me? Because he is just as dumb at that rock." I said pointing to a boulder while Mira and Erza laughed.

"I think you should try to get Juvia and Gray together too Mira. That would be a cute couple and Juvia deserves at least one date after every thing that she has done to try and win Gray's heart. Who knows maybe she is starting to fall for Lyon. If you tell gray that, maybe then he'll get his ass in gear." Erza said.

"I'm going to try that!" Mira said, "Be back in a bit." she called as she went to talk to Gray while Elfman tried arm wrestling with Natsu, but only to have it turn into a brawl for Lisanna to break up.

I laughed and turned to the map Erza was holding. I then bumped right into her because she stopped. "Everybody stop!" she yelled and everyone did. We all looked at her and not what was in front of us. Then everyone but me looked forward and I took the map from Erza.

"The map says we are right where we need to be. Where's the sign that this is an area affected by the curse..." I said looking around and trailed off as I saw what was in front of me. It looked like Master Jose's phantom soldiers had made a blockade around the town, but it wasn't them. it was frozen statues of people who had been stuck like that in time for years. Ever since the start of the curse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi readers! I'm excited for chapter 4! Here it goes! Thanks for reading and enjoy.**

 **Lucy's POV**

 _I laughed and turned to the map Erza was holding. I then bumped right into her because she stopped. "Everybody stop!" she yelled and everyone did. We all looked at her and not what was in front of us. Then everyone but me looked forward and I took the map from Erza._

 _"The map says we are right where we need to be. Where's the sign that this is an area affected by the curse..." I said looking around and trailed off as I saw what was in front of me. It looked like Master Jose's phantom soldiers had made a blockade around the town, but it wasn't them. it was frozen statues of people who had been stuck like that in time for years. Ever since the start of the curse._

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Natsu yelled scared half to death by the statues. They made an entire dome around the 10 mile circumference. Trust me I know. Erza made us walk the whole perimeter to try and find a weak point. There wasn't one.

"Well there is good news and bad news." Erza said as she and Mira came back from having a little one on one conference about the situation. "The good news is that we just have to find the wizard who created this barrier and defeat him in battle to return the village back to normal. That should be easy too because since the spell is so strong it would require that the wizard still be adding magic power to the barrier to keep it going. That means the wizard is nearby. The bad news is he could be any where from here to the town or even inside the dome so we have to find him or it will be much harder than we thought. Without finding this dome's creator I don't think that even Master Makarov could bust this thing open." Erza finished looking down in shame because even her, the great Titania couldn't defeat this.

"Come on guys! We are a large group of Fairy Tail Wizards! Nothing can stop us if we work together. Come on who's with me?" I yelled putting my hand in the middle of the circle we had unknowingly created. At first everyone just looked at me like I was crazy, but then I said. "You all know we can do it. We created a stasis where we didn't age to protect ourselves and Tenrou Island. We can do this!"

"Lucy's right!" Natsu said and put his hand on top of mine giving me a hopeful and supportive grin and I returned it. I then saw that the others were all slowly but surely adding their hands to the pile and finally it was just Erza.

"Well, I guess their's no harm in trying." she said conceding and putting her hand on the top.

"For Fairy Tail." i said and we threw our arms up in their air above us. I knew that this was a small and seemingly useless exchange, but it gave hope to the whole team. We all knew that we could do it now and there was nothing that was going to stop us from trying.

 **4 hours later**

"I give up!" Natsu said after he finished his turn at giving everything he could to trying to break the dome.

"Well. I guess that leaves me as the last one to try." I said as I walked up to the dome. I lightly placed my hand on the dome and I heard a crack. Everyone then turned their heads towards the sound and saw that my touch had cracked the dome 2 S-class wizards couldn't crack together.

"What the hell?" Gray said.

"How did you...?" Erza said amazed.

"LUCE YOU DID IT!" Natsu yelled running up and hugging me from behind.

"WAY TO GO LUCY." said all three Strauss'.

"Yay for Lushi." Happy said.

"I only made a crack I don't have any idea if I can break it." I said not wanting to get their hopes up.

"Lucy, you just barely touched it and it cracked, think what would happen if you used Uranos Mega on it." Natsu said smiling.

"It's Urano Metria Natsu." I said rolling my eyes at him for messing up the names of my spells again. "I can try but not promises guys." I said and then got to work in casting the Urano Metria.

I pulled out Gemini's key and I work their merge armor. I then said "Be me Gemini." and a carbon copy of me in this exact moment with the exact same armor I was currently wearing appeared, we then worked together to cast the spell making it four times stronger than ever before because of the armor and the fact that there were two of me.

"We're casting Urano Metira Gemini!" I said.

"Pete Pete We understand miss Lucy Pete Pete."

"Oh Stars far and wide that embody the heavens, by thy radiance reveal thy form to me, I ask that you lend your power to me, I emplore tetrobiblous eternal ruler of the stars above, with all 88 heavenly bodies, shining! URANO METRIA!" we said in complete synchronization and with that the spell was cast and upon impact the dome shattered into trillions of tiny black glass shards and fell to the ground.

"WHAT?!" we all said, but then I felt dizzy. I fell to my knees as Gemini and my merge armor disappeared.

"LUCE!" I heard Natsu yell, but to me it sounded like a whisper. It was like all my ears could hear was rushing waves of water. Then my vision swam and I soon lost it completely and faded into the blackness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi readers! I'm back with another chapter for this story! Yay! Anyway thanks for reading and enjoy!**

 **Lucy's POV**

 _"Lucy, you just barely touched it and it cracked, think what would happen if you used Uranos Mega on it." Natsu said smiling._

 _"It's Urano Metria Natsu." I said rolling my eyes at him for messing up the names of my spells again. "I can try but not promises guys." I said and then got to work in casting the Urano Metria._

 _I pulled out Gemini's key and I work their merge armor. I then said "Be me Gemini." and a carbon copy of me in this exact moment with the exact same armor I was currently wearing appeared, we then worked together to cast the spell making it four times stronger than ever before because of the armor and the fact that there were two of me._

 _"We're casting Urano Metira Gemini!" I said._

 _"Pete Pete We understand miss Lucy Pete Pete."_

 _"Oh Stars far and wide that embody the heavens, by thy radiance reveal thy form to me, I ask that you lend your power to me, I emplore tetrobiblous eternal ruler of the stars above, with all 88 heavenly bodies, shining! URANO METRIA!" we said in complete synchronization and with that the spell was cast and upon impact the dome shattered into trillions of tiny black glass shards and fell to the ground._

 _"WHAT?!" we all said, but then I felt dizzy. I fell to my knees as Gemini and my merge armor disappeared._

 _"LUCE!" I heard Natsu yell, but to me it sounded like a whisper. It was like all my ears could hear was rushing waves of water. Then my vision swam and I soon lost it completely and faded into the blackness._

When I woke up I had no idea how long it had been. I was inside of the destroyed village except now it wasn't destroyed anymore. I looked around and I could see nice houses built all around and shops and street markets. It was all back to normal and i have no idea how. I realized I was looking out a window and I had Happy on my lap and Natsu was sleeping on a chair next to the cot I was on. It was just us in the room. I wonder were everyone else went.

"Natsu!" I said shaking him. He instantly shot awake.

"What?! What's going on?!" he yelled and then looked around, "Oh Luce your awake! Awesome!"

"Lushi!" Happy yelled from his spot on my lap and then jumped up throwing his little paws as far around my neck as he could. "I'm so glad your okay!"

"Natsu! Happy! Quiet down you'll wa-" Erza said sternly before cutting herself off and saying, "Lucy? Your awake! Wonderful! How are you feeling?"

"Fine my head hurts but I'm fine." I said with a smile, "I used a little to much power with the merge armor didn't I?" I asked.

"It would seem you did." Erza said. "Natsu go get the medic, Lucy needs to get checked out before we head back to Fairy Tail."

"Wait a minute." I said, "I didn't notice it before, but Erza what happened to you all?" I asked. I had just noticed that they were cut up and bruised.

"We're fine Lucy." Natsu said, "Everyone was just worried about you."

"Yeah I know but what happened?" I asked.

"The black wizard that messed with this village came after us after you passed out and took down the barrier. he tried to go after you but we didn't let him, Happy took you and flew off in the other direction while the rest of us fought the guy. We couldn't win and eventually he got away." Natsu said.

"Oh... I'm sorry I wasn't there to help. It's all my fault you all go hurt. I could have just cast Urano Metria by myself, it just wouldn't have been as powerful and probably would have done no damage at all. I just wanted to help us succeed in the mission. I didn't mean to be a burden on the battle field." I said.

"Lucy you weren't a burden." Erza said.

"Yeah she's right Luce you weren't a burden, you were just unconscious and helpless its not your fault." Natsu said while Erza physically face palmed. I knew he meant well by that but it came out sort of meanly.

"How's Lucy?" Mira said as her and the rest of the team came in.

"You're awake." Gray said.

"Yup and I'm ready to go back to Fairy Tail. I have had enough of an adventure for one mission." I said chuckling along with the rest of the group.

"I think we can all completely agree with that." Elfman said.

"Yeah." Lisanna agreed, "We just went and picked up the reward from the village elder who's kind of like the mayor, so we just have to grab out back packs from here and we can head back to Fairy Tail."

"Okay, Let's go!" I said as I jumped off the cot and stood for a about a minute before taking a wobbly step and falling over, but not to the ground because Erza and natsu caught my forearms and Happy flew and held me up by my shoulders.

"How about you wait here we will get the equipment and we borrow a wheelchair from the villagers." Mira said.

"How about crutches? Wheel chairs make me look to helpless." I said.

"Sure." Mira said as she disappeared out side of the tent with the rest of the group, all of them going to get the equipment, but Mira breaking off from them to get the crutches.

She returned about 20 minutes later with adjustable crutches for me. She then stayed with me for another ten minutes to help me get used to them. When I was finally able to use them without a problem we exited the tent to find the rest of the group waiting for us.

"LET'S GO!" I yelled and they all cheered as we set off for the town hoping to make it through the forest in one day.

It has now been 3 hours and we have made it 9 miles. I was exhausted as well as everyone else so we decided to take a break.

"I'm hungry!" Natsu and Happy complained.

"And that's a stream catch a fish or two so we can eat a proper lunch." I said crossing my arms over my chest and giving off a scary demanding aura.

"You have learned well Lucy." Erza said laughing along with the rest of the group that was still sitting in our places under a few trees while Happy and Natsu had run off to catch some fish.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi readers! I am really sorry for the month long absence. I am in a dark place and have been having a really hard time dealing with the death of my best friend, Peyton. I actually hadn't heard from him in over a year and then I got a call and it was him. He was calling me cause he was home sick from school and I actually had a professional day that day so he was lucky I picked up. We talked for a while and from then until he died four months later, we have been super close. We talked all the time and his sickness just kept getting worse. I begged him to go see a doctor and he wouldn't. He said their was nothing wrong. He was wrong. He collapsed in May in a school hallway. He was rushed to the hospital and they had not idea what was wrong with him. He woke up three days later and after he spoke with the doctor, his father and got a bunch of tests done we found out that he had terminal brain cancer. He was given six months to live and I broke. He was my best friend in the entire world and I could never imagine going on without him, but I've done just good enough to pass as normal for the past two months. When he was almost halfway through his six month end of the line call, I got another phone call. He had been rushed to the hospital after catching pneumonia. He was so weak, and he wouldn't let me see him. He was in the ICU for three days and then when he was finally in normal care he Skyped me. That was exactly two months ago today. He said that he wasn't doing to good and wanted to talk to me just in case he didn't make it. I didn't let him get that far though. I kept insisting that he would make it and he finally got me to shut up and stop crying. He said something to me that I didn't understand at the time but I get it now. He said, "I don't think I'm going to make it, but I'm glad I got to see my sun one last time." I was confused. I didn't understand, but now I finally do after talking to his dad and getting a letter that he wrote for me. Apparently his sun was me, and apparently he loved me. I loved him too you know, but I was stupid and scared so I never told him. I never told my best friend that I loved him as so much more than that, but those were his final words to me. Well anyway as you can probably kind of guess he died that night. After he said that he had hung up the skype call and I was confused. I thought we lost connection and I tried to call him back but no luck. I got a call 20 minutes later. He was dead and the only person that loved me and I loved wholeheartedly back was gone forever. I know that some of you might take this as a fake story. I know you might think that this isn't real because none of that could ever really happen, but you never knew Peyton and you don't know me. It all really did happen, for those of you who believe me and trust me now as I write and publish this I am sobbing and listening to his favorite song, I Can Say by: Olivia Millerschinn. I suggest listening to that song and really hearing the lyrics. It literally describes how I was victimized and bullied for 3 years. He said it was his favorite song because it reminded him of me, the strongest fighter he had ever known, but he didn't know I felt the same. He lost his mother when we were in fifth grade of cancer. His dad is a wreck now. But me... I'm a train wreck hidden under a mask of a bubbly and happy personality. I am exactly the opposite though. I'm cold and mean and a broken cry baby. I swear I cry at least 6 times a week sometimes in the same day for him. I miss him s much and I really don't know how I have made it this long without him. He was my rock. He was my anchor and now I've drifted off to sea and I'll never be found and never be the same again.**

 **Well, yeah sorry that is why I haven't been on here writing for a while, because he was my inspiration and I lost it. I know I'll continue this story soon, but I'm sorry to say I just can't do that today of all days.**


	7. Chapter 7-just go with the fluffiness

**Hi readers! I'm back with another chapter! Glad to be back too. I love writing and my inspiration for it was the God-given gift of my best friend who I just lost this past summer, but now I'm going to use the memories as inspiration for one good reason. He asked me a question before he died. He wanted to know if I would rather live with the happy memories of him while they bring me the pain of his loss or forget him and have never met him at all. I knew I was doing something right because I could answer this question in a heartbeat. I said that if I forgot him then how was I ever supposed to be happy again. Anyway thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Lucy POV**

 _"How about crutches? Wheel chairs make me look to helpless." I said._

 _"Sure." Mira said as she disappeared out side of the tent with the rest of the group, all of them going to get the equipment, but Mira breaking off from them to get the crutches._

 _She returned about 20 minutes later with adjustable crutches for me. She then stayed with me for another ten minutes to help me get used to them. When I was finally able to use them without a problem we exited the tent to find the rest of the group waiting for us._

 _"LET'S GO!" I yelled and they all cheered as we set off for the town hoping to make it through the forest in one day._

 _It has now been 3 hours and we have made it 9 miles. I was exhausted as well as everyone else so we decided to take a break._

 _"I'm hungry!" Natsu and Happy complained._

 _"And that's a stream catch a fish or two so we can eat a proper lunch." I said crossing my arms over my chest and giving off a scary demanding aura._

 _"You have learned well Lucy." Erza said laughing along with the rest of the group that was still sitting in our places under a few trees while Happy and Natsu had run off to catch some fish._

After about half an hour Natsu and Happy still had not returned.

"We need to look for them. They would have come back complaining about not having food by now if they hadn't caught anything. Something is seriously wrong." I said.

"I agree. Lucy you stay here with Mira and the rest of us will go look for them." Erza said.

"No way! You are not leaing me here with the crazy match maker while you and gray get to look for the rest of our team. I get to come. Natsu and Happy are our comrades and I'm not letting you go look for them with out me." I said crutching over to them and following them with no objection but a few smiles twinkled on the faces of the group. They understood how much we all cared for our family because without our Fairy Tail family we were little homeless orphans.

We went toward the stream and what we saw was unbelievable. There were scorch marks every where along with a few white feather from Happy's wings. The only problem was that Happy and Natsu were nowhere to be seen. I dropped to my knees losing the crutches in the process. I hand my hands over my mouth as I let out a few quiet sobs.

"Lucy it's okay. There's no sign of them anywhere so if they were fighting someone then they probably ran off after them, or got themselves lost on their way back and freaked out and scorched the trees around here." Mira said as she knelt next to me with a comforting hand on my back.

"I know, but what if we never find them. What if their de-de-dead?" I said choking out the last word as more sobs and tears flood from within. I felt Mira pull me into a hug and say, "Everything is going to be alright. I promise."

"Um, Lucy could you call out Sagittarius?" Erza said.

"Yeah of course why?" I asked calming down.

"Well, I've just found an arrow in a tree and I want to see if he can identify whose it is." Erza said.

"Oh the best person for that would be Grampa Crux. Just give me a moment." I said and then called open his gate and he quickly appeared.

"Hello Little Lucy. How can I help you?" he asked.

"Hey Grandpa Crux! Could you search for who this arrow belongs to?" I asked as Erza handed him the arrow. As soon as he touched the arrow he returned to the celestial world and the arrow clattered to the ground.

"CRUX!" Everyone yelled.

"LUCY!" We heard from over the trees and lucked up to see Natsu and Happy as everyone let out a sigh of relief, while I let out a few tears. "LUCY!" He yelled again.

"NATSU." I said going to grab the arrow to give to him.

"LUCY DON'T TOUCH THE ARROW!" He yelled.

"WHAT?" I said confused. "Why not?"

"JUST DON'T DO IT!" he said as he and Happy barreled out of the sky tackling me to the ground away from the arrow.

"NATSU!" I yelled unhappily as he crushed me.

"Yeah Luce." he said smiling.

"Are you okay?" I said throwing my arms around his neck. "I was so scared that something happened to you two." I said and then leaned back holing his shoulders. "DON'T YOU EVER TO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" I screamed after slapping him in the face, hard.

"OW! LUCE!" he said holding his cheek that was bright red with my hand mark. "I was fine until you did that! And remind me to never save your life from a deadly arrow again."

"What do you mean deadly Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Well. Happy and I were fishing here and it was working so I yelled about how frustrating fishing was and then next thing you know that arrow went zinging by my face. Then we fought this crazy dude who was wearing a black hooded cloak. Then I grabbed the arrow to throw back at him, but it zapped me sending my magic to an almost deadly low level before teleporting happy and I about 6 miles that direction." he said pointing to the way he and Happy had come from.

"Well why wasn't Erza affected when she touched the arrow." I asked confused as we all stood in a circle thinking.

"Her armor!" Mira yelled. "She was wearing armor gloves, so she wasn't making direct contact with the arrow. As long as we wear gloves, we'll be fine."

"Okay." I said and let out a second sigh of relief finally calming down from all the craziness.

"Are you okay Luce?" Nastu asked helping me get my crutches and stand back up.

"I'm fine. I promise." I said looking down at the ground blushing a bit.

"Good." he said putting a hand on my head and ruffling my hair. "We can't have you get injured again. Then it would take more time for you to bounce back and we would have to wait to go on more jobs as a team. Like we said the day we made the team, we don't need someone like you we need exactly you."

I smiled a twinkling look was in my eyes and a tear slipped out. "Don't cry Luce." Natsu said.

"I can't help it." I said crying a bit harder. Natsu then pulled me into a hug.

"No more tears Luce." he said kissing the top of my head. "You'll be alright. No one's gonna hurt any of us."

I cried even harder then and he picked me up, giving the crutches to Elfman. You know the sweetest thing about Natsu. He says the right thing all the time without meaning to and even though he endlessly complains about my weight he never puts me down. I rode the rest of the way to the next town in Natsu arms as I cried myself to sleep just thinking about his words. No one's gonna hurt any of us. Everything is gonna be alright.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi readers! I'm back with another chapter of Mission Gone Wrong! I really hope to work more of my writing into my schedule from now on. Anyway thanks for reading and enjoy the story!**

 **Lucy's POV**

 _I smiled a twinkling look was in my eyes and a tear slipped out. "Don't cry Luce." Natsu said._

 _"I can't help it." I said crying a bit harder. Natsu then pulled me into a hug._

 _"No more tears Luce." he said kissing the top of my head. "You'll be alright. No one's gonna hurt any of us."_

 _I cried even harder then and he picked me up, giving the crutches to Elfman. You know the sweetest thing about Natsu. He says the right thing all the time without meaning to and even though he endlessly complains about my weight he never puts me down. I rode the rest of the way to the next town in Natsu arms as I cried myself to sleep just thinking about his words. No one's gonna hurt any of us. Everything is gonna be alright._

I wanted to believe every thing that Natsu said no matter how many times I called him a dumby, but this was something I couldn't believe. I just couldn't because I knew the dangers of being in a magical guild. I think that all of us have learned our lessons that hard way over the years. I also knew that I had to believe it.

We will never let each other get hurt. We will defend each other to our final breaths because that is what we do in a guild. I knew that in the end, everything really would be alright because we wouldn't let it be anything else but that.

When I finally awoke the next time, we were on the train headed back to Magnolia. I was laying across a seat with my head on Natsu's lap. Erza doing the same with Gray while the Strauss girls had their heads on their brother. In the end I found that Happy was curled up in front of me yet still curled up to my side.

I looked up to see Natsu out cold and decided waking him up while on the train was a bad idea. I saw that everyone was asleep except for Gray. Even Erza was half asleep and completely out of it mumbling about strawberry cakes while Gray stroked her hair while drawing on the window with a thin line of frost. "Hey Gray?" I asked quietly.

"Huh?" he said and looked around a bit, "Oh, hey Lucy. How ya feelin?" he asked.

"A lot better now that I think about it." I said. "What's up with Erza." I asked confused as to why she was in such a daze.

"Oh... yeah I'm not really sure. She kinda drifted half off and then just started wiggling around until she wound up like that and hasn't stopped her mumbling about cake for the past 2 hours." he said a bit grumpily.

"Awe... little Mr. Ice Wizards gettin grumpy." I teased.

"Awe just zip it!" He whisper yelled.

"Sorry." I said hands up in a little motion of surrender.

Then the train's intercom started to speak saying that we would be arriving in magnolia in the next ten minutes. We decided that it would be best if we woke everyone as soon as the intercom turned off. I lightly shook Natsu and Happy awake while Gray dealt with a mumbling Erza. I then went and woke Elfman who woke Mira and Lisanna.

It was about 3 minutes later when I felt the train abruptly stop. I looked outside and what I saw shocked me.

"Um... Gray?" I said.

"yeah." he said.

"Look out the window." I said.

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!" I said.

"YES MA'AM" he said scared shirtless (literally he stripped off his shirt) "Oh no." he said

"Oh yay and I think that Erza's gonna lose it when she sees this."

"Yeah..." he said

"Erza's gonna lose it when I see what?" Erza said.

"NOTHING HONEST!" Gray and I both yelled a bit intimidated.

She looked out the window. Oh no! Those guys are goners when she sees that.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" she screamed with a deadly and very unhappy aura all around her.

"PLEASE CALM DOWN!" I said.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" The Strauss' all asked while Natsu sat and almost threw up while being consoled by a sleepy Happy.

"THE RUNE KNIGHTS ARE HERE!" Erza proclaimed angrily.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Mira said unhappily, "what do they want now? We didn't do anything wrong."

"Who knows?" I said frustrated.

"Maybe we're not in trouble this once." Lisanna said.

"FAIRY TAIL WIZARDS! WE KNOW THAT YOU ARE ABOARD THIS TRAIN! EXIT PEACEFUL AND HAND OVER LUCY HEARTFILIA AND NO ONE WILL BE HURT!" Lahar called through a megaphone lacrima.

"WHAT?!" we all said as everyone looked at me. SERIOUSLY WHAT IS GOING ON!


	9. Chapter 9-just gonna say,little dramatic

**Hi readers! I'm back with another chapter. Anyone else who reads the manga sad? I know I am it was depressing and I hope that people are wrong about chapter 507. Anyway thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Lucy POV**

"What the hell is going on?!" I screamed unhappily as I tried to figure out why I was in trouble with the rune Knights of all people. I could handle the army, maybe even the navy, but seriously! The last time that Fairy Twil go in trouble with the Rune nights was because the Phantom Lord incident, but even in the end it was ruled that a fairy Tail wasn't even at fault in the slightest.

"That's what I would like to know. What would the Rune knights want with you? Have you done anything to offend them or anything against the councils rules?" Erza asked

"Not that I can remember! I've been with you guys for years past about week now. You can't tell them that I didn't do anything wrong truthfully." I said,

"We can and we will." Erza said, "Alright all of you listen up. We are all going to go out there, surrender and if they try to incriminate Lucy or you by twisting words just say you want to speak with master.

"But what if the question is something like what does Lucy like to eat. That's confusing she likes to eat a lot of stuff!" Natsu said dumb as usual.

"You know what just don't answer any questions. The only thing that you will say is that you want to see master nothing more nothing less or I will beat you senseless." I said with a deadly aura as Erza nodded her head in an approving manner.

We walked outside of the train hands in the air. Erza went first then Gray, Natsu, Happy, Lisanna, Elfman, Mira and finally me, but before we stepped of the train, Mira turned to me. She pulled me into a quick and hard hug saying, "We all know that you're innocent Lucy. It's all gonna be alright."

There is was again. That silly little phrase was showing up in my life again. And now here as it has shown up again I got the feeling that Mira, despite her good intentions knew that she was wrong. It wasn't going to be okay. Something awful was going to happen and as of yet we have no idea what or how it stop it.

"Thank you Mira." I said and we exited the train together hands raised in the air as our sign of surrender.

"Lucy Heartfilia. You see under arrest." Lahar informed us as magic nullifying hand cuffs were clicked onto my wrists and my keys as well as whip were taken from me. Then as I was being taken away I stopped and looked back at my friends who were resisting the urge to fight back for my sake.

"If I may ask Mest," I said to Lahar's unacknowledged partner. "What exactly am I being arrested for?"

There was silence. It was almost as if you could hear a pin drop. Mest or Doranbolt or which ever name he has chosen to take as his did not respond there was only silence. I looked to him as he stared at the ground unwilling to face me.

"You, Ms. Heartfilia, are under arrest for suspected treason against the kingdom of Fiore." Lahar said as my friends all grew deadly silent.

"Lucy, we know it's not true." Natsu called.

"She would never betray us like that!" Erza and Mira called.

"We are her family she would never betray us!" Gray said.

"There's no way in hell!" Lisanna said angrily.

"Lushi we know your innocent." Happy said.

"Don't worry Lucy, we'll get the master. This will all be resolved quickly, these guys aren't real men. Or else they wouldn't be making such outrageous accusations!" Elfman said.

I was sad becuae all I could do was fall to my knees and cry. "I'm sorry you guys. Your my family and I'm bring shame to all of you. If I remain, I'll only be a stain to Fairy Tail's good name. So I hereby renounce my duties as a Fairy Tail wizard and quit the guild."

"Lucy!" Mira and her siblings called astonished.

"Leave Lushi alone!" Happy said.

"Let her go." Gray said angrily preparing to fight.

"LET LUCY GO RIGHT NOW!" Natsu yelled as he flamed up.

"Arrest them for sheltering a fugitive and conspirators to Ms. Heartfilia's treason." Lahar called as the soldiers stepped up to place my friends under arrest as well.

"No!"I called. "Leave them alone. As you can now see I have no affiliation with the Fairy Tail guild." I held up my right hand my guild mark gone. When you renounce your guild, your family, you loose their mark.

"No..."Mira said a hand over her mouth as she cried along with Lisanna, Elfman and Happy. Natsu and Gray on,t had their power and strength fueled by what the Rune Knights had forced me to do and Erza just stared at the ground.

I looked away. I couldn't face them. Not now. I started walking agin, but heard Natsu and Gray fighting. I quickly stopped again.

"Erza..."I said looking over my shoulder as sh looked up, tears streaming down her flawless porcelain face. "I'm trusting you to keep my final wish as a Fairy Tail wizard upheld. No one is to help me."

"Lucy..." Gray said sadly a single tear escaping his eye.

"LUCY!" I heard as Natsu tried to defy me while Erza held him back. I knew she would do as I asked because she understands the significance of a final wish.


	10. Chapter 10- legit cried writing this

**Hi readers! I'm back with another chapter for this story! Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

 **Lucy POV**

I left with the rune knights that day. I followed them along to their magical dungeons, I went to hearings and trials days. I even wore their ugly mustard yellow convict jumpsuits. I complied, I hoped and in the end I was found guilty. I didn't fight when I heard the verdict. I continued to comply even when I was told my punishment would be death by hanging.

 **3rd POV**

At the Fairy Tail Guild hall all way well. The members did the best they could. They went on jobs. They celebrated the returning of members who had been gone for months and even years. They tried to be normal. It wasn't easy though... Without the vibrant and lively blonde ray of sunshine that was Lucy Heartphilia, the guild seemed to be so much duller. It was back to the way it was in the years prior to her gaining membership, but now that they knew what they were missing? It was so dull and sad.

Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlily and Wendy all sat together at one table. Levy reading a newspaper, Gajeel and Pantherlily were arm wrestling and Wendy was watching as Happy tried to give another fish to Carla at the bar.

The Strauss siblings were all seated together at the bar. Mira going through and paying bills where their was a need to, Lisanna taking over the job as cook for her sister so she could have a break and Elfman was just looking down and muttering about manliness.

Macao, Wakkaba, Romeo, Loki and all others were just sulking while three quite exceptional mages were sat in one corner.

The red headed mage was sitting in between the two others. She had her favorite armor on as she stared down at her strawberry cake as she moved it around the plate with her fork. She had the slightest trace of her smiling façade left on her face as her seemingly impenetrable armor of the heart and emotions cracked and was finally chipped down to be just about nonexistent.

The mage to her left had black hair like the midnight hour. He had his head in his hands as he stared off into space purposely avoiding the gaze of the bluenette who normally stare hatefully at her 'love rival.' Though it was to her dismay that he would not look upon her, she thought only of the sadness felt by her love, as one of his closest friends was now gone.

The mage to her right was now kept as if he were a dog, chained to a wall as to not escape. The magic containing cuff that encompassed his wrist not allowing him to leave. Not allowing him to chase after her. Not allowing him to go after his beloved Lucy. His pink, excuse me, Salmon hair was messy falling in his eyes as he continued to yank his arm in an attempt at a jail break. His onyx eyes were fiery and glowing with the small hope of freedom looming in the back of his mind. What had pushed it their? The smile that was almost like a drug to him. The scent of strawberries and vanilla that had been aired out and now eluded his sharp senses. Her eyes that glowed with the light of the stars behind them, almost with the intent to dare others to destroy that ever elusive light. Her radiant spirit that had once seemed ever present giving off the melody that was the harmony of her soul. So what had pushed that small hope of freedom from his mind? The thought of his dearly loved Lucy as she sat him a prison cell her smile gone, scent dulled by the stench, that beautiful gleam dissipated, her radiant spirit broken in a way that not many had experienced. Her spirit broken out of love for her family and not the betrayal of someone who was once dearly loved.

As all this happened, a messenger arrived at the front doors of the guild hall. One from the guild's worst nightmare, AKA Era or the Magic Council.

"Pardon my interruption," the messenger exclaimed as he stepped into the hall, "But I have an urgent message that must be delivered to this Guild's Master Makarov. Could someone please tell me where it is I can find him?"

"Right here Council Brat." Makarov announced as he jumped from the second floor landing on the bar with a small almost soundless thud.

"A letter for you, sir, containing the information that you have requested." He said before bowing to the master, handing the letter and quickly excusing himself in an attempt to escape the angry looks of the guild's members.

"Alright children listen up." the Master said, " as he resumed his place on the second floor and looked down over his guild, "I have information that will either give you all joy and fill you with rage and hate for the council. It is the verdict of the trial of our former, dearly loved member, Lucy Heartphilia." he cleared his throat opening the letter and began to read,

"Dearest Maki,

I hope this letter finds you and your guild safe and as lively as it once was. I have gained the information you have requested, and" their was a pause as the master cleared his throat and tears filled his eyes, "I regret my agreement to inform you of the verdict of Miss Heartphilia's trial. The Council has found her guilty of treason against the Kingdom and sentenced her to death by hanging." By then all if not everyone in the guild was crying. "I am truly sorry, Maki, I hope that when I see you and your guild member's next I will have the chance to explain what happened. I attended all court sessions and sadly, everyone on the council decided that even if she was not guilty, Lucy was the best way to prove that they still had much power of the guild. This execution is a stunt to show power and nothing more. I pray that your guild remains well and advise against any action against the council, at least not now anyways. The, " the master paused and pain filled his voice as he pulled his shirt away from his neck as if to stop it from suffocating him, "hanging is to commence at sunrise in three days. I'm so sorry Maki, and wish there was something I could have done to help. If any of your members ever needs anything, you know where to find me.

My Deepest Sympath,

Yajima" the Master finished as everyone finally let it out. They cried, screamed and just let the pain take over.

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed as he tugged even harder against his restrain until finally it snapped and he ran as fast as he could. He ran out of the guild hall and out of Magnolia before anyone could catch him. The thing is, most would even suspect they didn't want to.

 **Lucy POV (three days later)**

I am to be executed today. I'll hang from a post as people watch my neck snap and I take my final breath and consciously speak my final words.

"Lucy Heartphilia." a voice spoke as I turned to face the guard who was to escort me.

"I'm coming sir." I said as I stood, my hands behind my back as magic cancelling cuffs were placed on and I was roughly pushed out of my cell. I walked down the rows of cells as inmates continued with their ritual of that ghastly song Na Na Hey Hey Kiss Him Goodbye by the fictitious band Steam being sung as I was taken the gallows.

I was taken to a room were I was given a 10 minute conference with a priest to be given my final confession right. I was then given my last meal which I had chosen to consist of nothing but a Strawberry milkshake, just as I had every day at the guild hall. I relieved all my memories of my friends as I realized this was it, and in all likely hood, if I were to ever see them again it would be sometime in the far off future.

I was taken from that room to my final destination, the hanging court, as other inmates had called it. I hid my fear as I approached and stood right in the place where I was to die. I was all ready to die. Rope and all.

"Last Words?" the chairman of the Council asked almost sympathetically.

"One: You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live.  
Two: You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain.  
Three: Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignficant , and you must never forget about your friends who loved you. These are the three rules every Fairy Tail wizard who has relinquished that title must live by. I think I've done that. I would never tell you anything to hurt my friends. I would never use any contacts for personal gain. And finally I will never forget my friends. You know I shouldn't even say that. I should be saying, 'I will never forget the people who gave me a home. I'll never forget the people who loved me for who I am no matter what.' I should be saying, 'I love Fairy Tail, the only family that I have never known.' I'm so glad that I got to be with them for the time that I could. I'm so thankful for the time I got with them. I'm so thankful for all of them, especially you Natsu Dragneel, son of the King of Fire dragons. I love you." I said looking directly at him as he shrunk back a bit under his cloak. Then he didn't he removed it and ran at me, breaking free of all the guards in his way. He jumped up next to me and cut the rope off my neck and pulling me into his arms as he cried.

"I love you Lucy." he said.

"I know Natsu." I said and kissed his cheek. "I've always known. Now go on. Go back to the guild. Live for me okay. Tell everyone I love alright?" I was crying. I could see just fine but I felt the hot tears leak down my cheeks as they were cooled by the slight breezy that blew around Natsu and I's hair in an almost movie like way.

"No! Not okay. I won't leave you Luce. You know that I'll never let anyone take you away from Fairy Tail. That I would never let anyone take you away from me." he said as he picked me up and set me down and out of harms way and took a form that I knew was not one of a dragon slayer, but that of a demon, but I wasn't scared. He might have taken the form of END, but I knew that my Natsu was still right there protecting me.

 **If you are not completely caught up to the Alvarez Empire arc do not read this:**

 **Chapter Complete! Anyone totally flabbergasted by that ending? If your confused, Lucy knew that Natsu was END and what Zeref wants him to do (*cough* destroy him so he can finally rest in piece*cough*). She knew the whole time and vowed never to let him to destroy Zeref, because that would destroy him as well.**


	11. Chapter 11- and so it continues

**Hi readers! I'm back with a new chapter! I'm excited and I hope you are! Thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter.**

 **Lucy POV**

 _"I love you Lucy." he said._

 _"I know Natsu." I said and kissed his cheek. "I've always known. Now go on. Go back to the guild. Live for me okay. Tell everyone I love alright?" I was crying. I could see just fine but I felt the hot tears leak down my cheeks as they were cooled by the slight breezy that blew around Natsu and I's hair in an almost movie like way._

 _"No! Not okay. I won't leave you Luce. You know that I'll never let anyone take you away from Fairy Tail. That I would never let anyone take you away from me." he said as he picked me up and set me down and out of harms way and took a form that I knew was not one of a dragon slayer, but that of a demon, but I wasn't scared. He might have taken the form of END, but I knew that my Natsu was still right there protecting me._

"NATSU!" I yelled falling to my knees.

"Its okay Luce." he said, "I'm in control."

"I know and I trust that you'll stay in control but please just return to normal again. We can go back to the guild. We can pretend that I died here today! Has anyone thought of that? We can fake this!" I said.

"Ms. Heartphilia, We can't fake this. We would not gain the control we need if this were staged." the chairman said.

"Yes you would." Natsu said returning to normal. "The strongest guild in Fiore is in shambles right now. Everyone is trying so hard right now to be happy for Lucy's sake. They are trying so hard to honor her wish but they can't. You've broken the strongest guild and they won't ever be the same, but they will remain the strongest. They will help with the maintaining of order and they will ensure the safety of the magical word and ensure that you keep your power if you fake this and let Lucy clive."

"How do you suggest we do that?" Yajima spoke up. I knew he was trying to help, if the council had an idea they would be more inclined to say yes.

"We fake the hanging. Then when Fairy Tail insists on a funeral and all the works I'll take a paralytic and sleeping pill. When the casket is closed and taken to the vehicle, I'll get out of the casket and we can put a few weights in it to make it seem like I'm still in there. When that is finished, I'll stay in the vehicle, everyone in Fairy Tail can believe I'm dead and I'll use transformation magic to become a new person. Then I'l join the guild as a new person and the only one who will ever kow is Natsu and he won't tell anyone." I said.

"Alright, we will give it a try but if it is ever found out you and Mr. Dragneel will both be put to death in front of your guild mates by firing squad." the chairman said.

"Understood." I said

"I also have an idea." one of the council members said, "We will get Mystogan in on this secret and he will teach her heavenly body magic seeing as that and celestial magic are so similar. She already knows transformation magic, so that will work towards her cover as well and she can also learn some fire magic from Natsu. That should help the case."

"I like that idea." the chairman said, "let it be done." with that my magic containing chains disappeared and I threw my hands around Natsu's neck crying tears of relief.

"Let's go home Lucy." he said.

"Oh no she doesn't." the chairman said, "You Miss Heartphilia, will be staying here. For the first two months that you are here you will learn how to use heavenly Body Magic and perfect it. The last month will be spent training with Mr. Dragneel. Mr. Dragneel, you will go to all things pertaining to Miss Heartphilia's 'death' and then you will leave o a training mission and come back here to help train Miss Heartphilia. You may bring you blue feline as well."

"Yes sir." we both said.

"Miss Heartphilia you will take on the name Tali Layla Lahart. You may decide your own appearance but it must be approved so that you do not look like your old self." the chairman continued, "You will say that you met Mr. Dragneel while he was traveling and that he suggested you join Fairy Tail seeing as you were looking for a good guild to join."

"Yes sir." we said.

"Now Miss Heartphilia to ensure that you and Mr. Dragneel can both be trusted, you will be held in the prison until he returns and if we get word that he told a single soul about this you will be put to death." he said sternly to make his point obvious and his threat legitimate.

"Yes sir." we said.

"Now say your goodbyes and then you, Miss Heartphilia will be escorted to your cell and you Mr. Dragneel will leave." he said.

"Two weeks." I said.

"Two weeks?" Natsu asked.

"If you take any longer than two weeks I'll break your neck." I finished.

"Alright, deal." he said.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." he said before kissing me an pulling me into a hug that seemed to have lasted forever. I know that it at least lasted long enough for him to slip something into my pocket and for the guards to pull us apart.

Two weeks at most I would be in a cell, and when that was over I would train for three months. When that was over I would go home.


	12. Chapter 12- contains some fluff

**Sorry Updating has taken so long. School is taking s lot out of me. We just had midterms and I have had a nasty case of the flu... so yeah that sucked. If there is any weird grammar, I am having problems with my computer so I am using an iPad and am not the best with typing on an iPad. Anyway thanks for reading and enjoy!**

 **Lucy POV**

I was escorted to a cell in the darkest corners of the prison. There was no light no window no nothing. All I had was a metal slat for sleeping and a toilet.

Kidding! I actually had quite the nice little prison cell. I was given a cushy cott with two fluffy pillows that felt like heaven. I had a small shower toilet and sink in the corner that was surrounded by a shade, so no guard could sneak a peak thank heavens. And a small desks with three shelves built into the wall above. I was also allowed to have my keys. The only problem was that the room was a perfect cube spell, so that meant no escaping, but allowed for my spirits to enter. Since my spirits could enter, I called Virgo right away.

"Punishment, Princess?" She asked hopefully. I've learned to ignore that question. I swear she gives all maids a bad name.

"Virgo would you be so kind as to go to my apartment in Magnolia and get me all my things, but store some of it in the celestial world?"

"Of course, princess! Will I be punished when I return?"

"NO! Stop asking about that!" I said.

Next I called out Leo.

"Princess" he said in greeting.

"Loke, you have been watching since I came to this dreadful place correct?"

"Yes." He sad looking down at his shoes as they had suddenly become of very great interest to him.

"You know of the plot in place. Please go to the guild and tell them that I love them. Then tell them that I have given to a good friend from childhood named Tali. I want to still be able to call you guys when I return to the guild hall."

"As you wish princess." He said turning around and away from me.

"Loke..." i said before he left me too, "Wipe that guilt from your conscience this instant or I'll tell Stache Face you were making me upset."

"Yes ma'am!" He said laughing and disappeared to do my bidding.

Two weeks of this... Two weeks of doing nothing except for attending my own wake and funeral tomorrow and the next day.

i then went to sleep with the hope of not really dying from that paralytic tomorrow.

 **XXXTHE NEXT DAYXXX (Or so she thinks)**

when I woke this morning I was confused. I was sitting in a much nicer room than before. What happened?

"Good Morning Tali" said a familiar voice that I was very happy to hear.

"Natsu!" I said and hugged him. "I missed you so much"

"I know Tali but I'm here now."

"I'm still Lucy you know Natsu."

"I know but I'm going to start calling you Tali now. Then I won't forget to call you Tali and not Lucy."

"Smart. Don't want to blow my cover." I said giggling.

"alright let's go the others are waiting down stairs." He said.

"what others?"

"Jellal and Mira."

"what?!" I said exasperated "are you serious"

"No I'm Natsu now let's go smarty pants."

"very funny Natsu but when we get down there you have some explaining to do."

"alright alright fine."

we walked out of the room and down the stairs. We arrived into a small hallway and took a left into the living room and another left into the kitchen.

"good morning Lucy!" Mira said cheerfully, "or should I call you Tali." She giggled.

I pulled Natsu to the side for a second and whispered, "are we sure she can keep this secret?"

"...I sure hope so" he said after a moment of consideration.

"You guys!" Mira said hurtly, "that's mean! I can keep a secret! Right Jellal!" She said grabbing his arm and honing on his with a sad and hurt façade.

"I'm sure you can Mira..." he trailed off red in the face as if wishing for this to not really be happening. I think he was thinking about what Erza would do to him if she saw.

"Anyway..." I said "how about breakfast? I'll put on coffee and make pancakes?"

"That would be nice but we all already ate Lucy. Your food it right here." Mira said planting a plate on the table in front of me.

"Thanks Mira it looks great!" I didn't realize how hungry I was until then when I ate 6 plate sized pancakes.

"Well someone was hungry." Natsu laughed heartily.

"I don't blame her she was out for four days." Mira said.

"what do you mean I was out for four days?" I asked

"exactly that. While you were sleeping you were given the paralytic because that is the safest time for its injection, why none of us were told of that fact is ubsurd but either way, seems the dose was a bit heavy because instead of being out for two days you were out for double that." Jellal said.

"Poor Natsu was panicking when you weren't waiting up. He kept checking to make sure your heart was still beating." Mira said Natsu blushed a deep dark red, but not as red as he was when Mira added. "I caught him twice in your room alone singing to you. The first time he was singing and melting an ice cube slowly so that you unconscious self was staying hydrated and the second time he had his head on you chest right over your heart and he was humming a song that must have sounded like you heart beat. Both times I only heard him say on lyric, 'Your hand in mine, fire in our hearts, following your lead we march to the beat of the stars'"

i hugged Natsu and kissed his cheek. "Your so sweet. You know that I love that song! My mom used to sing it to me when I was little."

"Well now how about it becomes our song?"

"I'd love that." I said and he started humming while I took his hand sing and following him from the house and to the woods where we began my first lesson in fire magic, then later around noonish had a breif starting lesson with Mira. Then we ate lunch and I returned to the practice field and had a hard lesson in heavenly body magic.

that was my life for the next three months


	13. Chapter 13-Fairy Tail again

**Hi readers! I am super sorry for diasappearing! I got sick three or four times in the last few months, and when I get sick it's really bad because I have the Epstein Barr virus which makes me more seceptable to sickness and makes it hit harder when I do get sick. Not kidding, walking down a flight of stairs to my kitchen winds me. Anyway if you're stil here, thanks for reading and enjoy the story.**

 **Lucy POV**

 _That was my life for the next three months._

it has been three months of constant torture! It's finally over! Thank you Lord almighty!

"Tali..." I heard Natsu say softly shaking my shoulder. "Come on sleepy head wake up! It's time to go!"

I shot out of bed at those words. I had completely forgotten! Today was the day that I got to go home. I wouldn't be moving into my old apartment, but I would be moving into Natsu's house with him and Happy.

Mira left the house a month ago. It's been lonely being the only girl in the house, but I've learned to live with Natsu and Jellal, but I'm so glad that's it's over! I get to go home and see all my friends. Well... I can remake all my friends.

i woke up this morning and decided my new look for Fairy Tail. I sat down at the desk chair in front of my vanity and called, "Transformation!"

My hair changed from its waist length thin straight blonde hair and eyes from their deep chocolatey browness to fluffy and big auburn curls that cascaded down my back all the way to my waist with my eyes becoming a silvery almost iced over sapphire blue.

My normal pink and cuddly wardrobe was now much different. I had black skirts, plain t-shirts, jeans of all types, a lot of sweaters and pairs of boots. Today I was wearing a black pleated skirt that was kind of like Erza's with a very soft, almost white, blue hue, and a knee length sweater. It was open in the front with purple down both sides that faded to a soft pastel like royal blue that encased the rest of the sweater. I then went to the closet and found my favorite black boots and pulled out my big boot socks that matched my sweater. I then put on my five jingle gold bracelets, gold necklace with a diamond pendant and a matching earring and ring.

I then headed down stairs to find Natsu waiting by the front door.

"What are we going to do with all your stuff? It's not even packed yet?!" He said noticing that I didn't have any bags.

"Virgo" I called and my spirit appeared next to me. "Could you pack my things and Natsu's and bring them to his house, but make sure that Happy doesn't see you?"

"Yes princess!" With that she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Problem solved lets go!" I yelled running out the door while grabbing my little brown basket. In the basket was enough food for lunch so we could eat on the journey, along with my keys, my novel and the two books I was currently reading. Both were about transformation magic. I am hell bent on strengthening my transformations because I want my cover to be even more convincing and with my disguise I need to be able to keep the transformation up, possibly while sleeping, so this will help that as well.

"Tali wait up!" He said, but I didn't. I ran into the forest and then transformed into a bird before taking off into the sky and heading for Fairy Tail in the next town over.

It took four hours and three stops, but we made it to the front doors of the Fairy Tail guild hall. I enjoyed flying and Natsu thought it was great training(really he was just lazy), so I transformed into a larger than normal dove(large enough to carry Natsu) and flew us most of the way to Magnolia. When we arrived to the hall I dove down for a landing and barrel twisted dropping Natsu on the ground before transforming back into me, well disguised me.

"Lets go Tali!" He said dragging me in behind him.

"I'm home!" Natsu called loudly while Wendy Laxus and Gajeel winced. Dragon slayers... I'll never get how they can stand being loud themselves but then when other people do it, it's a problem.

"Hello Natsu! Who's this?" The master called from his seat atop the bar.

"This is Tali Layla Lahart! She's gonna join Fairy Tail!" He said jumping up and down happily.

"What's got you all excited, flame brain? She your girlfriend or something?" Gray laughed from across the guild.

"She is, ice princess so what are you gonna do about it?" Everyone looked a bit taken aback by Natsu's statement. No one had seen him this happy since Lucy was around.

"she can join, and stop fighting you fools!" The master yelled grabbing Natsu and Gray each by the ear and placing them on opposite sides of the guild.

Natsu came over and stood by my side after while I got my fairy tail tattoo. A red one that matched Natsu's in the same place as his, but in the process I noticed something. He carried two marks. The first was his red one but the other was pink on his hand. He carried my old guild mark. We shared a knowing glance and I smiled hugging him. "Thank you." I whispered.

"WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!" Everyone called excitedly. That was really the start of the madness. I think you can imagine what happened. We partied danced and drank until there was a fight. Then we started the cycle again.

I ended up being the last one standing along with Mira. She was behind the counter doing some dishes so I jumped over and helped her. A little later when we were done Levy woke up along with Wendy and they decided to come sit at the bar with Mira and I.

"So Tali, how did you meet Natsu?" Levy asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Let's see... it was about three months ago. He picked my out of a crowd and said 'You use celestial magic. I can smell it on you like I smelled it on Lucy!' Then he talked me into taking a ring of gate keys from a girl named Lucy. She was apparently his best friend and a member of this guild before her death. I have taken on the responsibility of her keys now, and I intend to do it right. I will treat the spirits with love and respect and I will never forget the one rule Natsu gave me, he said 'You didn't know Lucy but when you use these keys be proud and honor her spirit, if you ever fail to do that I'll give the keys back to the Spirit King."

"WOW..." the three of them said as saddens crept into the crevices of their faces.

"Yeah. I promised and I am never going to break that promise. I'll honor your fallen comrade until the day I die." I smiled

"she's your comrade now too. You may not have known Lucy, but she's always there for all of us in our hearts. That's why we carry on. That's why we don't give up. We live on for Lucy because she couldn't." Wendy said as and wipped away a stray tear.

"Well, funny story!" I said changing the topic before I said something I shouldn't and get into trouble, "so this one time after we met I ran into him again. It was like a week later so we decided fate wanted us to hang together so we did. We traveled together. Trained together. Did everything together for like three months and we kind of became a couple. So yeah, Natsu and I met like that..."

"Oh! He does this funny thing too!" I started up agian laughing, "when he thinks I'm asleep, but I'm not, I can hear him. He sits ther and he sings this lovely little song. It goes ''Your hand in mine, fire in our hearts, following your lead we march to the beat of the stars'"

Tears slipped out of my eyes and my transformation flickered. Wendy saw. Levy was looking away at Gajeel but damn it Wendy saw! She saw me.


End file.
